Lost Sister
by wickedmythos94
Summary: It turns out that Bo has a sister that she never knew about.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first Lost Girl fic, but my second fic all together. Let me know if you think this is good enough to continue. I already have the next chapter done, so I'll at least be putting that up soon either way. Obviously I don't own Lost Girl, so let me know if I misrepresent any of the characters I use.**

 **Prologue**

The music from downstairs can be heard through the bedroom door.

She can smell the stench of alcohol lingering on the guy that is pinning her to the bed.

She came to this frat party so her friend wouldn't be alone. She only had a few drinks, not even near enough to be feeling the way she is right now. She is not fully able to process that there could have been something else in her drink besides alcohol.

The frat guy, who is almost twice her size, proceeds to try to make-out with her, even as she tries to push him away. Her pleading "no's" come out mumbled and slurred. She even tries to tell him that she doesn't even like guys, but can't seem to put the words together.

As he is trying to devour her mouth, he starts to unbutton her pants. She starts to feel this pull inside of her.

It's the same feeling she has gotten before when she found someone attractive. Only this time it was a stronger pull, almost like a hunger.

Just then the guy pulls back with a gasp.

That is the last thing she sees.

Her brown eyes become a bright, almost shining blue.

The guy glances down to see a stream of what looks like blue mist flowing from him to the brunette.

At first it felt great, but now the pain is starting to override the pleasure. However, the more it hurts, the less he is able to move.

It's then that he realizes his mistake.

He _realizes_ he picked the wrong girl to do this to.

He _realizes_ that he is about to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come oooonn, Bobo!" Kenzi whines to her roommate.

With a sigh, the Succubus puts the knife she was polishing down, "No Kenz, I am not going to disturb Lauren at work just so she can come over and cook for you."

Bo picks the knife up and continues to clean it. The tiny Russian girl plops down on the couch next to her with her head resting on the arm of it. The Succubus doesn't even need to stop what she's doing and moves her arms so Kenzi's feet can rest on her legs.

"Ummm, hellooooo, it would be for both of us. I get a delicious meal and you get a delicious Hotpants," the Kenzi replies with a wink.

"True, but I don't think that…" Bo trails off as Tamsin barges in their door with Dyson trailing behind.

"What the hell, TamTam!?"Kenzi yells and curses in Russian.

While the Russian girl reprimands the Valkyrie, Bo faces Dyson. The Succubus, angry too but calmer than Kenzi, asks "What's going on Dyson?"

The Shifter replies with an unreadable face, "Hale needs to see you Bo."

"Why?"

Since Kenzi is a lot calmer now, Tamsin starts to answer, "There's a dead human. He was killed by a succubus, but…"

Before she can continue, the tiny Russian girl smacks her upside the head, "Seriously! You're not still thinking Bo is killing people!?"

Bo starts to get a bit angrier, but before she can say anything Tamsin does.

"Of course not Momz!" the Valkyrie actually looks upset at that, "If you would have waited, I would have explained."

Kenzi looks apologetic and apologizes for jumping to conclusions.

"As I was saying," Tamsin continues, "there is a dead human, who was killed by a succubus, but we know it wasn't Bo."

"How do you know?"

Not that the Succubus is insinuating anything, she just isn't quite used to the Valkyrie not blaming her for everything.

Before Tamsin can continue, Dyson cuts in.

"How about we all head to the Dal, so Hale can explain?"

They all agree and head to the Dal in their own cars.

When they arrive, there is no one there, even though evenings are when the majority of Fae show up. The roomies get the feeling that this must be big for Trick to close the bar this early.

When they head downstairs, the girls are a little shocked to see the doc there with Hale and Trick.

Bo is the first to speak, wanting to break the weird silence.

"What are you doing here Lauren?"

"Bo, please have a seat, and we will tell you what is going on," Trick answers instead.

After receiving a nod from Trick, Lauren starts to explain.

"Two days ago, the body of a 22 year old human male was found in a bedroom of his fraternity."

When she sees she has their full attention, she hands them some photos of the scene.

"As you can see, it looks pretty similar to one of your kills Bo."

Lauren raises her hand to stop them from commenting and continues.

"We know it was not you. Whoever it was, is an amateur."

Bo asks her, "Then who was it?"

"There was some DNA found on the body, and when we ran it against all known Fae, there was no match. So, I widened the search and found a match to someone thought to be human. We only got the match because they gave blood once."

Kenzi, getting impatient, asks, "Well, who is it?"

"I am getting to that," Lauren replies getting annoyed at the interruptions, "but first there is something you should know Bo."

Kenzi tries to hide a smirk at getting under the Doctor's skin, and the unintentional rhyme.

"When we ran the DNA against known Fae, we did get a hit, but it was a familial one."

Seeing the looks on their faces, she continues to explain.

"What I mean to say is that we didn't get a direct match to a person, but to a relative of said person."

She turns to look directly at Bo.

With shock clear on her face, Bo asks, "Me!? This person is related to me!?"

Seeing Bo's eyes glance to Trick, Lauren starts to answer before any more questions are asked.

"Yes, the DNA was a partial match to you Bo," Lauren pauses to take a deep breath, worried how the Succubus will handle this next part, "and based on that DNA the killer is your sister."

* * *

When she wakes, she is in her own bed in her own apartment. Not really remembering the night before, and having a major headache, she wanders into her kitchen for a glass of water. Her headache is making her stumble a bit, but she eventually makes it to the sink.

As she lifts the glass to her lips, she notices some discoloration on her wrist. Looking closer, she realizes it's a bruise. Looking at her other wrist she notices it has one as well.

The sight of the bruises starts bringing back the memories of last night. She is only gets quick flashes though. She sees a guy dancing near her at the party. She sees stairs that she is getting closer to the top of. She remembers feeling like taking a nap and lying down on a bed. Lastly she remembers blue light.

Holding a hand to her head, she tries to steady herself. That is when she notices which hand she used and the shattered glass on the floor.

The shattering of the glass must have scared her roommate, because all of a sudden the girl comes rushing into the room.

Her roommate freezes for a second, seeing her leaning against the counter and the broken glass at her feet. Not even a second later she is stepping around the glass to pull her away from it.

"Sweetie! Beth, what's wrong!? What happened?" Her roommate asks, concern showing clearly on her face.

"I don't know, Spence. I was just trying to remember what happened last night," Beth replied.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I'm not sure… but I think it was something bad…"


End file.
